A Night For Frazel
by frazellover362
Summary: Hazel has been thinking. One night she wakes up Frank, and tells her what she wants. What she needs. Rated M for a reason. Lemons.


Smutfics! Oh yeah! Frazel this time!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, because I am not a boy, am not even 18, and don't have salt and pepper hair. Rick Riordan fits all of those characteristics, though, so he must own PJO and HoO.

Hazel was staring at Frank as he slept. They had moved in together a year ago when they got married, and they still hadn't slept together. Well, they had slept together, but they hadn't actually slept together. Huh, she thought to herself, I'm getting good at this 21st century lingo.

She looked at her husband's muscles, his handsome features. As he has grown, his youthful layer of fat had turned into pure strength. His "chubby baby face", as some had put it, had turned into the most handsome one in the world, at least in her opinion. She nuzzled his neck and nibbled on it. She figured it was high time they got to it. It would bring them both pleasure, maybe even, she secretly hoped, a child. Frank stirred in his sleep, moaning.

"Frank! Wake up!" Hazel whispered. He opened his eyes sleepily. "Whatisit?" he mumbled, half-awake. Hazel kissed him full on the lips. That woke him up. "Frank, I...I..." she told him nervously. "What, Hazel?" he asked curiously. "I... I want you, Frank. I've been thinking. It would only bring pleasure to us both, and maybe a child, something I've always wanted, and something you've wanted, too. Please, Frank. Take me now."

"Are you sure Hazel?" asked Frank nervously. For a response, she kissed him full on the lips. Frank pulled away and smiled at her, then returned to the kiss, deepening it. He bravely and hesitantly swiped his tongue across her lips, asking her for permission. She hesitantly opened her mouth, and Frank snuck in. Their tongues twisted together, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. The kissing got more and more passionate, until Hazel started to tug up Frank's shirt. Frank's eyes opened wide. They had never gone below the clothes before.

"Hazel..." Frank asked, surprised. "Please, Frank. I want you. I need you. Now. Please." she said desperately. The need for this was too much. Frank smiled sweetly at her. "Me, too. If you're sure." He leaned in for a soft, gentle, kiss, and then helped her take off his shirt. She ran her hand over his bare chest, marveling at his muscles and the softness of his skin. He chuckled and they started kissing again, getting more passionate until they were having a make-out session. Frank started to pull at her shirt, trying to take it off.

"You ready?" he asked. Hazel took a deep breath and nodded. He pulled of her nightshirt, revealing her bare breasts. Frank marveled at their beauty. Hazel wanted to cover herself up, but she forced herself to leave her hands down. Frank was her loving, sweet, husband. She could show him anything. Frank kissed her again, reached up, and carefully squeezed her breast. He was new at this stuff, but it earned a seductive moan from Hazel.

"Oh, Frank, do that again!" she whispered, her voice sending a happy twitch to Frank's cock. Hazel climbed onto Frank's lap, straddling him. After a few moments, his excitement became aware to Hazel, pushing against her pussy, surprisingly pleasurable for her. She started to grind against him, trying to relieve herself somewhat. Frank moaned against her lips and pinned her down, and they both pulled away, panting heavily.

"Gods, Hazel, I love you so much. If you're ready to do this, then lets do it. Right now. I'm ready." He smiled. Hazel kissed him passionately.

"Let's go." she said when they pulled away. They kissed one more time before pulling down each other's pants. Frank positioned himself at Hazel's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked one more time. Hazel nodded and took a deep breath as Frank pushed himself in. At her hymen, he stopped. "Ready?" he asked. Hazel chuckled nervously at her husband's worry, but she nodded. Frank broke her hymen in one quick thrust. Hazel shrieked in pain, and he pulled her into his arms. After a few minutes, Hazel nodded, and Frank started to move rhythmically.

He started to moan in pleasure, but he looked guilty about it, so Hazel comforted him. "It's ok, I know it feels good. Let it out." He smiled gratefully, and started to moan louder and louder. "Oh, Hazel, you- you feel- so- good! Ooooooohhh, Hazel!" he said. Meanwhile, Hazel's experience wasn't so pain was starting to fade, being replaced by pleasure.

"Oh, Frank, mmmmm, yes," Hazel moaned. Hazel turned them over, so she was riding him. "Ah! Oh, gods, Frank! Yes!" Hazel yelled. Frank was right along with her. "Yes, Hazel! Oh, you feel so good, mmmmmm!" After about 20 minutes of that, Hazel could feel Frank tense, and she could tell he was near climax. She leaned down next to him, and whispered in his ear:

**"Cum for me, Frank."**

She bounced even faster and soon he stopped her and shot rope after rope of his seed into her pussy. She climbed off him and lay next to him. "But, you didn't finish." Frank said, worry in his voice. "That's ok, Frank. Even though I am not physically satisfied, I am emotionally. Making you feel good is all I could have wanted." Hazel assured him. Frank smiled at her. She curled up in his arms and they fell asleep.


End file.
